


Not Equals

by ZeroGRaven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Talking, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGRaven/pseuds/ZeroGRaven
Summary: I was hyped watching the first episode of Season Two!This is pretty much a draft, so don't take it too seriously. Might make it an AU story. It depends.  I just wanted to write how things can go in the next episode! Lemme know what you think!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Not Equals

**Author's Note:**

> I was hyped watching the first episode of Season Two!  
> This is pretty much a draft, so don't take it too seriously. Might make it an AU story. It depends. I just wanted to write how things can go in the next episode! Lemme know what you think!

Firewood is dimmed in the deep dark of the dunes of sand. Two people along with a child have met up in a long rumor going around the towns of Tatooine. It took a lot of getting by, but Din finally met the so-called 'Other Mandalorian.

"It started as a protection job to one of the biggest crime leaders I worked with... It was a set-up to free their crewmate, the smuggler that had I captured for a Bounty... Things were escalating quickly... So I had to put a stop to it. The man I went up against had an aura I haven't felt in a long while since the war." The Stranger reached over for his bottle and took a sip of water.

"What about the other one you spoke of? The man of a machine?" Din asked.

"No... He was different from this one... Far as I can I know back. There were two different groups that had opposed each other... Both of them trying to convince one another what the ways of their religion are supposed to be."

"Much like how you are displaced, isn't it?"

The man shrugged, "Maybe..."

"So then what?"

"I had failed and fell through the pits of the Sarlacc's Teeth... I have fought for my life, trying to escape... It's acid were starting to melt my skin for the past few hours I was in there. All of a sudden, the Dragon that you killed had shown up and ate the damn thing, releasing me out in the process. The burns were still in my armor so I displaced myself from it. The next thing I knew, I passed out from the toxins... The armor was stolen from me by the time I awoke for the next few days. I had thought that I would return to my ship, but they took it all away from me. With, nothing to back to, I was left here. I've given up."

"Hm..."

The Man gazed over at the crib, "I'm guessing there is something to do with that child..."

"It's got everything to do with him. I've been seeking guidance from Mandalorians to bring this youngling to its people. Your the only one I thought I was looking for... But your no Mandalorian."

"And your no Bounty Hunter..." The Stranger retorted back, "Running off with some kid everywhere you roam on your quest... Pitiful to give yourself that title." He pointed to his helmet that was settled next to Din, "That armor, had belonged to my father. It is rightfully mine. I respected the aspects of your cult. As did he. So I tried to follow them, but then the Deathwatch that took you in were at war at each others throats on Mandalore. Killing every person one by one for domination of an entire planet. I realized then, that I shouldn't take part in it..."

"Hm..."

"You came to me for information and I'm giving it to you... Now, the people that you're referring to, The Jedi? Heh..." The Man dryly chuckled at that comment. "There are hardly any left... Most of all of them have been killed at the hands of The Republic back then. Those that were lucky enough to survive are in hiding. I doubt there are any left... Except one, however..."

"That doesn't give me much intel..."

"I know a few whereabouts of where I'd look into... The one that I encountered..."

"Where?"

The man smugged a scowl, "What's in it for me?"

Din shrugged, "Not much, but Credits are what I have to offer..."

The Stranger nodded his head and gave it some thought. He realized that this wasn't enough for him. The man needed to atone for his markings. "Hm... No, this doesn't do..."

"Then what is?"

Ther man deeply sighed in sorrow, "I have been stuck here for years on this planet... That's the only thing that's been holding me back. I would like to get back on my feet as a Hunter... This is no way of living like this for the rest of my life." The man gazed up to him and thought about this. It would only help him if he makes amends. He nodded his head and stood up on his feet, "I would like to join you on this journey..."

Din tilted his head from response, "You what?" "I need to make amends... That is all." Din stayed quiet and grunted from request. He bornally doesn't travel with companions, but this would only be just for awhile. He sternly gazed at the Stranger through his helmet, "How do I know you're not lying? About your story..."

The Stranger huffed, "Lying is a fools game... You've got nothing, but to trust what I just said. That is the deal..."

Din had given it some thought. With many bounties sent to go after him and the child, he now knows that this is more than just himself. He gazed up back at the stranger and stood up. "We leave at dawn... Meet me at Mos Eisley. The Northern District. There will be Scrapyard there. Can't miss it cause it's the only one. Retrieve your armor... Even it's much to my dislikings."

"There is nothing to be concerned about... I will be professional by these standards..."

Before Din could leave, he turned to him one last time by one thought in his mind, "I haven't caught your name... What do you go by?"

A long silence filled the air as he took a deep breath. It's been far too long before he spoke of his name. There was a sense of relief? Sorrow? He sighed heavily before he could reply, "...Fett. Boba Fett."

* * *

**Back at the Port...**

****

Din awaited at his ship for Boba to arrive. He was left in a struggle. If this false Mandalorian, can lead him to the roots of these Jedi, he can be well over with this quest. Though, he feels as if this is gonna be a difficult task to handle. It's not just himself he was worried about. It was more so for the Child's safety. With the remnants of the Empire still looking for them, he's gonna need all the help he can get.

****

Jingles were heard to the side as he glanced over to the noise and saw Fett suited in his green armor. The original tan cloth was placed along with the plates on his torso and legs, along with his other missing gear that was strapped over to him. The helmet he wore strikingly shows that he is fit to wear this armor. Comparing to the previous guy who wore this, it was fitting this way.

****

Boba Fett slowly walked up to the ramp and met up with him. "All set?"

****

Din nodded, "About so..." Just as Boba was about to enter, The Mandalorian stepped in front of him in warning, "Don't try anything... Or else..."

****

The False Mando gave a slow nod, "You have my word..."

****

The two have climbed up to the cockpit and seated themselves for liftoff. With the child still asleep, they could easily make the time to arrive at a few locations. Just as soon as they decide on the waypoint.

****

"So where do we start?"

****

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that about settles that! Had fun writing it and cannot wait for this Friday! I'll think about whether ill make this a full story or just leave it as a one-shot. That's up to Episode Two to decide for me! Plus I'm also working on another fic!
> 
> If you're a Marvel fan, come check out "Ecstatic"! That would mean a lot to me. Thank you and i'll see you soon!


End file.
